The Truth Revealed
by Nocturnal.Wood.Nymph
Summary: Puck has always had a hatred for the famous Peter Pan as long as the Grimm's have known him. But none have ever really understood why. When the Grimm's find out that Peter Pan is in Ferryport Landing, Puck is enraged. Will they finally understand the fairy's loathing for the boy who never grows up? What if his reason isn't just simple rivalry or jealousy?
1. The Big Adventure

Ferryport Landing, the town inhabited with everafters, the town the Grimm's resided in. Ferryport Landing, the town that keeps the immortal trapped within a barrier. Peter had heard stories about the small town and it absolutely fascinated him. He was growing tired of Neverland, after hundreds of years of it being his home, there no longer held the adventures he craved. He was growing bored.

After Wendy had left, taking the Lost Boys with her Peter had plenty of adventures. He even came across more lost boys, there were plenty more. So much that eventually there were much to many. Peter decided to cut out the unnecessary ones. Eventually Peter's adventures were to much alike. After hundreds of years in Neverland Peter Pan had finally run out of ways to entertain himself.

After hearing of the challenge of Ferryport Landing Peter decided he and the Lost Boys were moving on to their newest adventure. They would cause mischief and mayhem and have many adventures there before accepting the greatest challenge of escaping the barrier and they would succeed. Peter was not one to lose, he refused to. "Lost Boy's! Pack up your things we are off to start a new adventure!" Peter crowed, and that's just what they did.

Once they arrived in Ferryport Landing they did as Peter said they would. They had caused a lot of troubles for the town irritating giants, slaying the occasional dragon, and terrorizing many of the citizens. Everafters and humans both. To the humans they were nothing more than a bunch of rowdy children.

Over the years many of the lost boys as most boys do, became to old for Peters liking so once again he cut out the Lost Boys that were no longer necessary until no more than three remained:Griffith, Quint, and Clovis. They were the youngest of the Lost Boys so they had been given the pleasure of staying by Peter's side longer.

One day as Peter and his merry band of lost boys were out wandering the forest, Peter had come across a peculiar scene. He had seen an old friend of his, or he thought he had. He had been with a young girl she seemed to be upset about something, they were in the middle of a spat. But it couldn't have been...His old friend had been much shorter and younger.

Unlike his lost boys this boy also did not age so he had decided that it could not possibly be him. Peter had dismissed the thought and was about to rejoin the Lost Boys, who hadn't noticed that Peter had stopped. But then the girl let out a shrill shriek,catching his attention again.

"PUUCCKK!" the shriek was followed by an all to familiar cackle. To large pink wings sprouted out of his back and he shot into the air, laughing at the girl below.

She was covered in a mysterious green goo that she hadn't been moments ago. Peter no longer had a doubt in his mind that the boy he was just seen was none other than Puck.

Peter was both amazed and infuriated at the fact that the boy had seemed to be growing up. Had he truly began the one adventure that the both of them had sworn off? He was doing the one thing that Peter just couldn't bring himself to do. Puck had started to grow up, all because of some girl? Peter scowled his pride bruised, he refused to allow Puck to be better in any way. He wasn't allowed to take the ultimate adventure and leave Peter looking like a coward. He couldn't let his lost boys find out such a thing!

Peter looked back at the girl with a scowl on his face, it was all _her_ fault. She's the reason his favorite play toy is going to leave him in childhood alone. Peter couldn't have that, they only just reunited. He was going to find a way to stop him. His only rival was going to disappear soon enough, it was to much fun to let him go. Peter gave the girl one last look before flying off to catch up with the boys. They would concoct a plan once they got to the lair. Peter was determined to win. He always is.


	2. Average Mornings in the Grimm household

**disclaimer ish: I own nothing atm.**

* * *

After year's of living with the trickster king one would think Sabrina Grimm would be accustomed to his never-ending pranks or even be able to avoid them. Unfortunately this was not the case and there was no exception for Sabrina's first day of high-school. Sabrina woke covered head to toe in whatever disgusting glop that Puck unleashed on her that morning. Sabrina was beginning to wonder why she it still surprised every morning, either way it didn't matter it infuriated her just as much as it surprised her.

"PUCK!" Sabrina's voice echoed throughout the Grimm household, the rest of her family who sat at the table didn't even bat an eye. After all this had been a regular occurrence for about two year's. It was the least of the Grimm's problems, the Scarlet Hand, a group dedicated to slaughtering the Grimm family, was still at large. Although they stayed quite quiet everyone was still very cautious. So the constant bantering between the two teenagers was almost a relief. It gave them some sense of normality.

Sabrina stomped down the stairs with a murderous look in her eyes. "Where is that pathetic pink winged fairy boy?" She growled joining the rest of her family at the table. Uncle Jake, sitting closet to her, edged farther away from her and her mother, Veronica, eyed her with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Her and her husband, Henry, had been successfully released from their sleeping spell thanks to Goldilocks. Being reunited with her daughters was the happiest moment of her life but also one of the saddest. She realized how much she had missed, nothing was more regrettable than missing out on your child's childhood.

"Brina, we all love you but do us a favor and please wash Puck's prank from you before joining us for breakfast." Jake said lightheartedly but still edging as far away from Sabrina as possible.

Sabrina scowled at the table then pushed herself away from the table muttering very creative death threats to the fairy as she trudged back up the stairs. Entering her room to grab herself a change of clothes before she showered she was greeted with Puck laying on her bed hands behind his head. He turned and met her eyes with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey Grimm, you enjoy my wake up call? I figured it was time for you to open your eyes and realize no amount of beauty sleep is going to fix that face of yours." Puck taunted with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Sabrina glowered at him but made no attempt to hurt him. Not today, it was her first day of school she needed to focus on making herself as presentable as possible with hair now stained a horrible orange brown color. She would get him back later.

"What are you doing in my room, Puck?" She grumbled making her way over to her dresser.

Pucks grin faltered, that wasn't at all the reaction he wanted. He had expected her to yell at him and try to attack him, it wasn't much fun if she didn't fight back. When Puck said nothing Sabrina looked back at him expectantly. He quickly covered up his small frown with a smirk, "Just had to witness the outcome of my genius! It's great, almost as if I had a personal freak show in the comforts of my home!"

He had been hoping to get more of a reaction out of her but he was disappointed, Sabrina did nothing but sigh in annoyance, turning back to take the change of clothes she picked out. As she headed for the door Puck blocked the exit, glowering down at her. He had grown a good five inches taller than her over the years to Sabrina's dismay.

Sabrina looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, "Is there something I can do for you?" She asked in a bored tone, Puck was becoming more and more irritated by the second. He wanted a normal Sabrina reaction, this nonsense was boring.

"Whats up with you today, Grimm? You're awfully boring, I might just have to reconsider marrying you, if you keep this up." Puck said knowing that out of anything that he could do, bringing up a future relationship with him drove her nuts. After learning about Sabrina's trip to the future, sure at first he had been upset. But now he learned to use this knowledge to his advantage.

Sabrina scowled at him a light pink flushed across her cheeks, "Shut up, Puck. I would be thrilled if you decide on giving these fantasies of yours a rest." She grumbled attempting to push pass him. Puck glared down at her "MY fantasies? You're the one who infected me with this disease, puberty, so I grow up! Sure wasn't my idea."

"Because it's every girl's dream to marry a smelly, immature fairy." Sabrina scoffed, "Especially one who covers her in unidentifiable sludge every day, can you move? I'm really not in the mood to be covered in god knows what this morning." and with that Puck let Sabrina push past him and into the bathroom. Puck glared at the door after, he was going to get her for that comment, Puck still hadn't gotten the reaction he desired from her, instead an unusually cold shoulder. Puck sighed and went downstairs to eat whatever Relda had made for breakfast as he plotted his newest prank.

Once Sabrina had washed her hair with the remaining contents of the shampoo and was out of the shower she had dressed in her least ripped pair of jeans and simple purple V-neck her hair was still a brilliant orange/brown color but at least it no longer smelled or looked quite as disgusting. Once she was presentable she joined the rest of the Grimm's in the dining room. She sat down in her seat next to Daphne who had slept in their mothers room the night before so she was untouched by glop that was thrown at Sabrina earlier.

"Sabrina...your hair...it's..it's orange...ish." Daphne said cautiously then slowly stuffing the unidentifiable food in her mouth.

"Thanks Daph, I didn't notice. What would I possibly do without you?" Sabrina said sarcastically rolling her eyes at her younger sister who stuck her tongue out at Sabrina and turned continuing her conversation with Red.

Sabrina began poking at her own food. She usually just poked at it until the others were done. She could never bring herself to put the strange food in her mouth.

Once everyone had eaten their breakfast (Sabrina poking at hers.) they were all out the door on their way to school. Daphne and Red to the middle school, Puck and Sabrina to Ferryport Landing High across the street. The schools were a twenty minute walk from the house, fifteen of these minutes consisted of Puck complaining.

"I can't believe I'm stuck walking to school." Puck grumbled "If I wasn't always having to save your sorry butts I could have flown and been there in minutes!"

"By all means, please do. Then I wont have to listen to you whine like a baby the entire time!" Sabrina snapped

"You should be grateful, Grimm. You get the privilege to be in the company of royalty! You should be honored to have The Trickster King as your protector!" Puck stated proudly

"The only time I'm ever anywhere near being grateful towards you is when you shut your trap." Sabrina scoffed, smirking as the arrogance slipped off of Puck's face and into a glower.

"You love me, Grimm"

"You wish, Stinkpot."

The bickering went on like this the rest of the way to school, Daphne and Red giggling behind them the entire time. Puck and Sabrina's love-hate relationship was one of Daphne's favorite pass times. There was never a dull moment with the two. Either they were trying to murder each other, or were bright red with embarrassment from the Rest of the family's teasing.

After fifteen minutes of continuous bickering from the teenagers, they had arrived at the schools, Sabrina and Puck parted ways with the younger girls and headed towards the front doors. Daphne and Red would be greeted by familiar faces and the same environment while Sabrina would be faced with a place entirely foreign to her. Knowing only a few people and nothing of how high school worked. Yeah, of course she was nervous but she did what was natural to her. Sabrina put on a brave face and headed through the doors. If she convinced everyone around her she wasn't nervous in the slightest, maybe she could convince herself.

Keyword: Maybe

* * *

**Thats all folks! Review please. Good or bad I really don't care. But if you are going to be negative do so in a way that will improve my writing and not just to be a fuck face. I am aware I'm not the best writer in the world but hey I thought this was a good plot and wanted to carry it out. I was surprised at the lack of stories about puck and peter. Seeing as it would be most interesting. So I wanted to try it out. So if you're going to be like **

**"AYE THIS SUCKS!" Please proceed to tell me why it sucks and what i can do to improve it and i will work to do so. And if you do like to tell me what i did right and ways to make it better. Mk im done! (btw authors notes will lack good grammar I'm lazy, sorrynotsorry)**


End file.
